


Being a Lesbian is Hard but Being a Vampire's Mate is Harder

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks she hopes to not stick out at all. She is a lesbian and has been hoping to hide it as long as she can. But when she meets Edythe Cullen those dreams are crushed. She falls and falls hard for the mysterious golden eyed girl in her class. So as secrets are revealed things take a interesting turn. Let's see what happens as more is revealed.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jessamine Hale, Carine Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edythe Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Royal Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella meets some new people but her secret quickly slips out and she finds some friends through that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Bella pov_  
Today was my first day at Forks High. I had moved to be with dad and I was now going to the local high school. I kinda hoped I could go unnoticed. It hadn't worked so well in my last school when the other kids found out I was lesbian. That had caused a major issue at my old school. 

Once I had breakfast and was ready I left in my truck for the school. It wasn't a long trip even with the wet weather. When I got my schedule I walked around till I bumped into someone accidentally. I looked up and saw a young guy there.   
"Hi. You're Bella Swan right?"   
"Um. Yeah."   
"I'm Eric the eyes and ears of this place so if you need anything. Anything at all just ask."   
"Oh. Um thanks." He kept talking and honestly I wasn't paying attention till he said I was the headline feature of the school paper.   
"Oh. No. No feature please."   
"Chill. No feature then." He talked and showed me to my first class. 

During lunch I sat with some kids I had met. We were talking when I noticed a group of kids sitting in the corner. They looked like airbrushed models who make you feel insecure when you looked inside any fashion magazine. Yet, they were better looking than any model I had ever seen in any magazines. They were sitting in the farthest table of the cafeteria, in a lonely corner by the windows, not looking at anyone or even each other. All of them had dark eyes, even from where I was sitting, I could tell that beneath those eyes were purplish circles. Like they hadn't slept well in years. But that imperfection didn't take away from their beauty. There were two guys and three girls. One of the guys had dark hair, his skin was a pretty brown color that reminded me of my dad's. He was huge and usually that would mean scary looking, but something about his face was playful and carefree. The other guy had blond hair and looked rather mean. He did not look kind at all. I noticed the way the two guys were extremely close. The taller and muscular one had a arm wrapped around the blond. Then were the girls. They couldn't have been more different if they tried. The first girl had pitch black hair that was sticking out. She was in the arms of a girl who had blond hair and looked like she was in pain. Then the last girl caught my attention the most. She had reddish hair and looked stunning.   
"Who are they?" The girl from my Spanish class, I think her name was Jess, looked up and scowled.   
"Those are the Cullen's. They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down from Alaska a few years ago," Angela joined her in explaining,  
"They kind of keep to themselves,"  
"Yeah, cause they're all together," Jessica lowered her voice as if she was spilling a big secret, "Like together, together. . . It's weird."  
"Jess! They're not actually related..." Angela shook her head.  
"Yeah but they lived together, it's so weird. So the blond who looks like she's in pain is Jessamine and she's with Alice the short dark haired girl. The blond guy is Royal and he's with the tall guy Emmett. Jessamine and Royal are twins." I spoke.   
"Who is the red head?"   
"Edythe. Dr. Cullen and her wife adopted them all seeing as they can't have kids together." I nodded and turned back, looking at the beautiful and strange family again. I was surprised to find one of them looking back at me. Edythe, and I couldn't look away, her dark eyes held me. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She looked back at me, her eyebrows were furrowed in a look of confusion. She wasn't looking away and I couldn't break our eye contact. Our eye contact was broken when Alice, who was sitting next to Edythe, elbowed her, taking her attention away. I looked away and spoke to Jessica.   
"They're parents are amazing and taking in all those kids." Jess scowled.   
"I guess but I mean what other choice did they have? They can't exactly have each other's kids." Angela spoke.   
"Jess. Cut it out."  
"What it's true? Honestly it's weird the way they just let their kids do that. And I bet Edythe is one too. I mean she always turns down all the guys." I snapped after hearing this.  
"So what if she is? It's none of your business and I think it's nice of Dr and Mrs. Cullen to adopt." Jess looked shocked then smirked.   
"Don't tell me you're a supporter of that life style." I was about to respond when a throat was cleared. We all looked to see Alice Cullen standing there. She smiled at me and spoke.   
"Hi. I was wondering if you wanted to come eat with us." I smiled.   
"Yeah. I'd like that." I stood up and left the table. Before I left I spoke to Jessica.   
"I'm better then a supporter. I engage in that lifestyle." Alice put her arm through mine and took me their table.

Alice introduced me to the others. They all greeted me warmly for the most part. Alice spoke to me.   
"Thank you for sticking up for us." I shrugged.   
"It's nothing. I was sick and tired of her anyway." Emmett grinned.   
"You got some fire in you." I blushed a little. Edythe smiled and spoke to me.   
"Not many people stick up for us and our family." Alice nodded her head then she turned to me.   
"You should come by sometime and meet our parents."   
"Oh. I don't know....."   
"Please. I know they would like you."   
"Okay. I guess." Alice grinned and hugged me. Edythe pulled Alice away and gave her a look.   
"Oops. Sorry Bella." I shook my head and told her it was fine. This was going to be interesting but I knew I had found life long friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	2. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella gets to meet the Cullen mothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New chapter time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Bella pov_  
I was going over to the Cullen house today. Alice had insisted that I come and meet their mothers. I was nervous but had agreed. I was currently riding with Edythe to the house. 

When she pulled up I was shocked.   
"It's beautiful." Edythe smiled.   
"Yeah. Esme designed it inside and out." We went up the steps to the front door which Edythe opened. 

She led me upstairs to a kitchen where I saw some of the Cullen siblings with two women, cooking. A woman with caramel colored hair came over.   
"You must be Bella. It's nice to finally meet you." She hugged me and I was shocked.   
"Nice to meet you too." Edythe smiled.   
"Bella this is Esme one of my mothers. And this is Carine, our other mother." The woman with blond hair came over and put her hands on Esme's arms.   
"It's nice to meet you Bella." I smiled and nodded. Alice grinned and grabbed my hand.  
"Come on. I'll show you to my room then we can come down and eat."

Once we were in the room I spoke.  
"They seem amazing." Alice smiled.  
"They are. I couldn't imagine better parents. You know Carine took me and Emmett in when we were so little. I was just a few months old and Em was two. But she took us in and treated us like we are her own. I am so happy that I got two wonderful mothers." I smiled and spoke.   
"It must be nice to grow up with siblings." Alice giggled and spoke.  
"It is awesome! You know Jess and Royal are related to Carine biologically. She took them in after her sister and brother in law died. Royal said that Carine has always had a kind heart so it's no wonder she became a doctor." I smiled and we continued to talk. 

_Carine pov_  
I was finishing up the meal when I noticed Esme smiling. I chuckled and went over. I put my arms around her waist.  
"What is it love?"   
"It's just Edythe seems so happy." I chuckled and kissed her cheek.   
"She's been alone for so long. But how can it end well?" Esme smiled and spoke.  
"Alice has been wrong before."   
"Not often." I said with a sigh. Esme put her hands on my chest and pushed me to the wall.  
"Carine. Bella is what she wants. It will all work out in the end." I chuckled and put my hands on her cheeks.   
"You are a hopeless romantic." She laughed and kissed me. I put my arm around her waist and we walked to my office. 

When we entered I went to the bookshelf to look for something.   
"You know you could take a break from work." I smiled and turned to see my mate sitting on my desk. I sped over and pulled her close to my body.   
"And what exactly did you have in mind?" Esme grinned and put her arms around my neck.   
"I think I have an idea." I smiled and spoke.  
"Oh you do?" I leaned down and kissed her gently. She kissed me back then put her hands on my shoulders.   
"Carine. Please." I smiled and stepped away to take my shirt off. Esme took her shirt off and was going to take her skirt off when I stopped her.   
"Oh just one second love. Let me do that for you." I took her skirt and underwear off in one tug. She shivered then put a hand on my shoulder. I chuckled and moved close to her letting my hand slip low to her private area. She moaned and put her hand on my arm. I smiled and kissed her neck.   
"Love. Let go." She smiled and closed her eyes. I moved faster till I felt her release. Once she had calmed down Esme pulled me close.   
"Let me take care of you now my love." I smiled and spoke.   
"If you insist Mrs. Cullen." She smirked and let her hands slip low so she could take off my pants.   
"I do Dr. Cullen." She kissed my stomach then took my underwear off. She kissed right above my private area then licked me. I put my hands in her hair and encouraged her to continue. She licked me and put her fingers inside me. I moaned and closed my eyes. She moved faster till I released. Once we were done we got dressed and relaxed.

I was sitting on the couch with Esme in my arms when Alice came skipping in.   
"Mama. Could we go out for a shopping trip?" I shared a look with Esme then smiled.   
"Alright. But please do not be too long Alice." She hugged me and spoke.  
"Thank you mama." I nodded and hugged her back. Alice ran to the girls room and I chuckled. Jessamine came in and sat down next to me. Esme smiled and kissed me before she left. I looked at my empath daughter and spoke.   
"Jessamine. What is wrong?" She sighed and spoke.   
"Is it really a good idea to let her in?" I smiled and spoke.  
"I don't know. Perhaps. Every choice has the possibility of setting good or bad things into motion." Jess sighed and looked away.  
"It's just I don't want this family to be hurt."   
"I know. I understand your fear. I feel it also but it doesn't change the fact that this might be a good thing. Especially for Edythe." Jess nodded then smiled.   
"Thank you mama." I smiled and spoke.  
"Of course Jess." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
